


Adam Driver in an hour (Time Out NY 2016) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [1]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, speedpainting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: What it says on the tin; a portrait of Adam Driver, painted from reference, in an hour.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Adam Driver in an hour (Time Out NY 2016) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> Painted in PS with a Wacom tablet.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-portrait.jpg)

Also on [Tumblr](https://artocello.tumblr.com/post/190815595574/adam-driver-in-an-hour-a-portrait-of-adam-driver) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1097234) | [DA](https://www.deviantart.com/altocello/art/Adam-Driver-in-an-hour-830356959) | [DW](https://altocello.dreamwidth.org/57956.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to @AdamDriverFiles on twitter for the [beautiful reference photograph](https://twitter.com/AdamDriverFiles/status/1227399913878671361?s=20). 
> 
> Credit for the original photo belongs to Jake Chessum, Time Out New York, December 20, 2016
> 
> If you liked this, please leave it a kudo. If you loved it, please leave me a comment, no matter how inarticulate. Small gestures of love like those are the currency with which I get paid. 
> 
> Say hi on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Adam Driver XXX (TimeOut NY Dec 2016) {art}](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656862) by [altocello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello)




End file.
